


Post Graduation

by Crowsims



Series: Faith Never Went Bad [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: Buffy and Faith have a moment after graduation.





	Post Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a collection of moments I thought up between Buffy and Faith. Takes place in a universe where Faith didn't kill Finch and that moment changed things between the Chosen Two.

“Your brain working right yet, B?” I asked teasingly.

 

“Shut up,” B retorted with a smile as she moved in closer to my side. We were lying on her bed both tired and exhausted after B’s Graduation, freshly showered and dressed for bed, which meant I was in panties and a t-shirt and B was in pajama pants and a tank top.

 

“I know I can usually make a better joke or witty phrase than that, but I guess my brain’s not working right yet either,” I said in a tired tone.

 

“When has it ever worked right in the first place,” B teased.

 

“Brat,” I laughed with a wince when B put pressure on my stomach.

 

“Sorry,” B breathed softly, “You okay?”

 

“Five by five,” I answered a little stronger.

 

Okay, I know by now you’re asking yourself just what the hell is going on. Well, we just survived the Mayor’s little apocalypse. I shouldn’t say little considering he turned in to a giant demonic snake and B blew him and the school to smithereens.

 

Again, I know I should make some clever if not juvenile retort at that, but my head is just not fully right yet and don’t agree with B. It’s because a vamp got a lucky shot in with a knife. He stabbed me in the stomach and knocked me to the ground, stabbing me one more time and about to finish me off before Angel staked the bastard.

 

“I wish he would have at least let me say thank you,” Buffy said sadly, resting her head on top of my chest.

 

“I thanked him for both of us B,” I assured her, “Big guy bandaged me up and got me to a shady spot, gave me his customary small smile before I pulled him in to a hug and then he was back in to the fight.”

 

“You two hugged?” B asked shocked.

 

“Yeah. He was surprised too, but got over it and hugged me back. Made me promise to take good care of you.”

 

“Is that all he said?” B asked knowingly.

 

I laughed softly then answered, “He might have warned me that if I hurt you or anything, he’ll make Angelus look like a saint when he gets through with me.”

 

“So you better treat me right,” B replied in a joking warning tone as she placed a light kiss on my lips.

 

Now you’re probably wondering why Buffy Summers just kissed me. The answer’s simple, she’s my girl now.

 

Need more than that?

 

Okay, long story short the night I took B out and showed her my way of Slaying changed our relationship in a big way. Especially when she stopped me from nearly staking that guy Finch who came to us with information on the Mayor and his plans.

 

Still not satisfied?

 

Fine.

 

B stopped me and I realized what I was about to do and had a little panic attack. B helped me through it. We went to my motel room and B stayed with me till I was back to normal. Or at least what’s normal for me.

 

I got a little too appreciative of her taken care of me and kissed her…on the lips…for a good long while. I pulled back and was surprised B wasn’t pissed and ready to knock my head off. I had no idea where that came from. Okay maybe I’ve been thinking about doing it all night and since I first saw her but that’s all. I swear.

 

Instead of kicking my ass, B kisses me this time and before I know it we’re on lying on my bed making out like crazy. That’s all we did.

 

I know it’s a shocker but it’s true.

 

B and I talked the next day and it turns out that she felt something for me, something she didn’t think she’d ever feel again and to test it we went on a date. Me, get some get gone girl went to dinner and a movie and I actually had a great time. B did too.

 

We told the others and although Xander couldn’t stop grinning, Red was speechless and the English duo nearly fainted the Scoobies accepted it in their own way after a while. Cordy couldn’t have cared less.

 

Angel wasn’t the person B was really worried about even though he was a little upset, but agreed that B deserved to be with someone who could be with her in the light as well as the dark.

 

Mrs. S was the real issue.

 

B was scared to tell her mom that she liked…I don’t know if she is bi like me or if I’m the only girl she can see herself with, but once she explained how much she cared about me and I did the same she was all loving and accepting like the great mom she is. Way better then mine, but you don’t need to hear about her.

 

The point is everyone knows about B and me.

 

I do care about B…a lot. More then I’ve ever cared about anyone in my life. B actually said she loved me on Prom night…our first night together. She was upset with me for a while when I told her I wouldn’t go with her after I told her it wasn’t my thing but, after her being named ‘Class Protector’ and talking with Giles, I came in dressed in a nice tux and took her out on the dance floor. We danced, I held her close and then I kissed her. Afterwards we went back to my place and spent the entire night exploring each other’s bodies on my bed. That night we didn’t fuck, we made love, an entirely new concept to me but one I can get behind.

 

It was the best night of my life and I still haven’t told her I love her. This whole relationship thing is still all new and scary to me sometimes, but B’s been nothing but understanding.

 

“I almost lost you,” B said softly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

 

“But you didn’t,” I replied squeezing her tighter

 

“I don’t know what I’d do if I did,” B breathed in a shaky tone.

 

“Probably go back to driving stick,” I joked which earned me a hard slap to my still healing stomach.

 

“Ow,” I yelled, “What the fuck B?”

 

B sat up and glared menacingly down at me then looked away as she said with agitation clear in her voice, “I’m trying to be serious and you’re making lame ass jokes at my expense. I love you, you stupid bitch.”

 

“And you give me grief about my language,” I retorted, sitting up and leaning back against her pillows, “And if it was a lame joke you can blame my blood starved brain. If I was at a hundred percent you would have at least smirked before hitting me.”

 

B glanced back at me with out the menacing glare and a small smirk tugging at her lips. I pulled her back and rested her against my front carefully.

 

“Buffy,” I began in a serious tone, “We have a dangerous calling. I know you wish we could be a normal couple, but if that were the case we wouldn’t be together. I already know what would happen to me if I lost you and I don’t like thinking about it so neither should you. Let’s just enjoy the good times because we never know what tomorrow will bring.”

 

“Wow,” B exclaimed, “I’m impressed. Who knew Faith could be all serious and wise?”

 

“Yeah well I’m learning all this sappy girly stuff from you and Red so you shouldn’t be too surprised,” I griped, happy B couldn’t see me blushing.

 

“Don’t worry sweetie,” B said warmly, turning to smile brightly at me, “You’re still the tough kick ass leather wearing hot chick you’ve always been.”

 

“Says the cute blonde that’s got me wrapped so tightly around her finger that I actually sit down and watch Dawson’s Creek with her,” I countered jokingly. I silenced any retort B would have made with a heated passionate kiss to the lips that literally took B’s breath away. “I love you, Buffy Summers,” I sighed softly only an inch away from her lips.

 

“What did you just say?” B asked in wide-eyed surprise as she pulled back to look at me.

 

“I love you, B,” I repeated warmly, “I always have and always will. Now, the way I see it you have two choices. One, you can make some teasing remark that will result in you spending the night alone in this empty house. Two, you can take advantage of me being in this gushy loving mood and let me show you just how much I love you till the sun comes up.”

 

“You’re still,” B began worriedly.

 

“I said me loving you, B,” I interrupted with a warm smile, “I can manage that with both hands tied behind my back.”

 

“Let’s save that for when you’re healed,” B replied in a wickedly sexy tone.

 

“Kinky, B,” I laughed as I cupped her cheek. B leaned in to my touch as I moved to lay her down on her back on the bed and leaned close over her, smiling lovingly down at her as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

 

I know you’re thinking I’ve gone soft and B like and you’re welcome to think that. Just don’t say it out loud or to my face if you value your tongue. I love B and that’s all there is too it. It just took me getting stabbed twice and her nearly getting blown up for me to see it. I’m a bit slow when it comes to theses things but I’m getting better. Thanks mostly to the hot blonde underneath me with the lustful stare.

 

Now if you’ll excuse me, I got some lovin’ to get on with.

 

Catch you next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell I wrote this from Faith's POV. Don't know why but aside from my OC's I can only write from her perspective. Guess I got a little Faith in me, but don't we all :P


End file.
